Dr. Hax
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" Dr. Hax is a humanoid created by Dr. Wallace Breen to stop the hackers from cheating in the Bo Schitt universe. Biography Dr. Hax was created by Dr. Breen as the ultimate countermeasure to the damage caused by the year of the hacking outbreak. Still, many citizens including Chuckles the Cheat continue to hack to this day and Dr. Hax is always there to stop them. Created to look exactly like Dr. Breen, Hax was given a giant head so everyone will remember Breen's face ... a reminder of who they're dealing with in the city. Granting admin privileges to the world around them to combat hackers easier, Breen even armed Dr. Hax with what was known as "LUA Monitors." These monitors were modeled after large, heavy CRT monitors, which are incredibly accurate and hurt like all hell when they hit. They are also designed to restore the default settings of their target, returning anything out of the ordinary back to normal on impact. Telekinetic launching is the method of which these monitors travel, often summoning monitors into being, or simply launching a monitor from nearby after it's coded manually by Dr. Hax once he has control of it. Dr. Hax also has a Ban Hammer, used to ban repeated offenders of hax, should the monitors fail. When used, the Ban Hammer will emit a short but loud "BAN!" and causes the victim to disappear until the ban is lifted unless permanently banned. Sometimes, however, Dr. Hax is quick to jump the gun and wrongfully accuse someone of hacking when it seems "too good to be true." A good example of this was when a fight broke out between #1 and Das Bo Schitt in the Evocity streets. He noticed #1's wielding of a full sized car and called hax upon him, only to be knocked out by the flying car, which was thrown by ultimately legitimate means, as #1's strength is still something to be feared. Although Dr. Hax has a terrifying personality, he does have a good side. For instance, during Halloween, while #1 was trick-or-treating in the neighborhood, he stopped by Dr. Hax's house. Dr. Hax burst out of his door, gave #1 a thumbs up, and threw a bunch of candy in his bucket and waved goodbye. Dr. Hax also worked with Chuckles when they fought Dennis the Douchebag, a rival hacker who used hacks to win a game of TF2 and ended up crashing Chuckles' computer. Dennis ended up getting banned after a battle between Dr. Hax and Chuckles, and when Chuckles wanted to shake Dr. Hax's hand, he gets banned too because he used hacks. But Dr. Hax reduces the ban from a month to a week, to show that he appreciated Chuckles' help. Gallery DrHax.jpg|Dr. Hax declaring hax! Screen shot 2013-11-21 at 5.57.18 PM.png|Dr. Hax and his trusty Ban Hammer. Screen shot 2013-11-21 at 5.32.20 PM.png|Dr. Hax relaxing. Trivia *Dr. Hax has a good side, as seen in "Trick or Else". *His favorite victim is Chuckles the Cheat. *He has the power of telekinesis. *He has appeared in almost all episodes of the Gmod Idiot Box. *He is regarded by fans of the Gmod Idiot Box as their favorite character, often using him in their own videos. *When he is spawned in-game, he is immune to everything, including the undo button. The only way to rid your world of him is to throw one of the LUA monitors he throws at you back at him. Category:Characters